Misty Eyes
by Krue
Summary: A Jacob/Edward story. This is my first story, please keep that in mind.


_**JPOV**_

I laid in bed fully awake. It was 2:18am and in five hours I had to get up and get ready for school. It was a big day for me, Bella was coming back to Forks. I hadn't seen her in years. The last time was when we made mud pies and she had convinced me to eat part of one. Let me tell you BIG mistake! It didn't taste like any pie I had before. I always promised to get her back for that. Although she moved away with her mom before I could see her again.

Rolling over I though about what I had to do tomorrow. I had finally convinced my dad to let me transfer to Forks High with a lot of help from Charlie. With his help we convinced my dad that with Bella coming back she would need someone there that she knew to help her settle in to a new school. It was a trial run, I had to get a B average or he would pull me out and put be back in the reservations school.

Turning over once more I squeezed my eyes shut trying to will myself to go to sleep. I was tempted to get up and go find the Nyquil just to see if I could get some sleep.

_I wonder what Bella looks like now._

About an hour later I finally managed to get some sleep.

It seemed like I had just shut my eyes when the loud buzzing noise woke me up. Reaching over I hit the alarm a few times 'till it shut up. I got up and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and headed to the shower. I could hear my dad in the kitchen making breakfast. He did this every year the first week of school, then he would trust me to make my own.

Taking a quick shower and throwing on my clothes I head down the hall to the kitchen. I find a plate on the table already waiting for me. I sit down and start eating as fast as I could. I wanted to get over and see Bella before she got to school. " Your food wont run away from you son. I made sure it was dead before I put it on your plate." Taking the hint I slow down. Not that it matters much I had already devoured most of it. "Sorry Dad I just want to go see Bella before we head to school." Billy sighed and just looked at me for a bit before he tried one last time. " You know its not to late. I can still go down and Sign you up at our School" Rolling my eyes I get up and put my now empty plate in the sink. "No dad" I say as I walk out giving him a brief bye as I walk out the door.

Pulling up to the Swans house I jump out of the Rabbit (my car) and head up to the door. Now that I'm here I'm kind of nerves.

_What if she doesn't remember me?_

Building up the nerve I knock on the front door. On the other side I can hear Charlie telling Bella I assume that he was capable of getting the door. However Charlie wasn't the one to answer the door. There in front of me when the door opened was a Brown eyed girl. _**Bella!**_

"Oh my god, JAKE!" Bella screamed happily jumping into my arms that quickly wrapped around her, "Bella, its been to long. Welcome back, Man you have gotten tall." I let her go and followed her into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting there with a now empty plate looking over the morning paper. "Morning Charlie, what a way to start the day. Bet you haven't had a good breakfast like this since Mrs. Hall stopped opening for breakfast over a year ago." Bella and I laughed at that while Charlie just got up and went over to the sink. " Maybe, I think I am going to need to see your license to drive with out an adults supervision in the car."

"Touchy, touchy." I laughed. Charlie then stood up and went over to the sink rinsing his plate off. "Well Bells I will be working late today, we are working short handed." I could tell he wasn't happy about it. Bella just got here and already he was having to leave her around the house by herself. "Its fine dad I know how it is." Then she turned to me "Are you ready to go?" "I have been ready, just waiting on you."

As we where pulling into the schools parking lot I could see a bunch of kids just hanging around out by there cars. The school wasn't that big which was a good thing considering that it would be easy to find our classes.

_I wonder if Bella still gets lost easily?_

The thought of that was pretty funny. As we where walking up to the entrance as Silver Volvo shot into the parking lot. A really nice looking Sliver Volvo.

_To nice to be anyone from around here. I wonder who it could be._

Turning back to the doors I followed Bella into the school and down the hall to the main office.

Stepping back into the hall I take Bella's Schedule from her. Looking down the list the only class I seen that I had with her was gym. "Man Bella did you have to be so smart. The only thing we have together is gym." Laughing at me she takes the schedule back and says " Now come on Jake we have Lunch together as well."

" Ha ha, very funny. It looks like we bo…" Before I could get the rest of what I was going to say out a geeky looking girl interrupts us with a flash of a camera. " Hi, I'm Angela. Sorry about that, its for the school paper." "O wait no, an article on me?" Bella seemed like she was going to freak out. 'Yea, your Isabella Swan aren't you?" The new girl, Angela, asked. She seemed confused, of course this was Bella. The only new face around this town that nobody has seen for years, yet everyone knows who she is. One of the major draw backs of small towns. "Yea I am, but you can't do a story on me. What about Jacob here. Do one on him." Bella pushed me forward and retreated to the Girls bathroom.

_Traitor! _

By the time the lunch bell rang I was ready to head for the hills. In every class I had I got the same questions 'why are you going to school here and not on the reservation?' Instead of going straight to the lunch room I started looking around for Bella. It wasn't hard to find her. She was standing right by her locker. What surprised me was the people standing there with her. One was the Geeky girl Angela and then there was another one that looked like she was trying to hard to get the attention of the guy that was talking with Bella, and then another guy that was going over something with Angela.

"Hey Bella, ready to go to lunch?" I asked going up and wrapping my arm over her shoulder. "Yea, let me introduce you to these guys. We met Angela earlier, and then this is Jessica." She said pointing to the Second girl. Then she pointed to the guy that she was obviously obsessed with and said that his name was Mike. "And the one over there talking with Angela about the school paper is Eric. They're both on the school paper." This Eric kid turned and look at us now. His face fell a bit when he sees my arm around her. "Yes, and you could be such news." From the look on Bella's face it looked like they had been through this many times. "Hey we can discus this after we eat. If we don't go now then we will waste our lunch hour." With that we all went over to the lunch room.

The lunch wasn't bad. Much better then the res lunch, however there was longer lines. As we where talking, it was decided that I was going to be in the paper and that I needed to go by the news room after school. Come hell or high water I was dragging Bella there with me….this just added to the pay back list. Yes she was racking up a list. As we where going over what all there was to do in the town,

_trust me there isn't much to do_

The bell rang and we all stated to go our own ways. My class wasn't but two doors down from Bella so we where headed the same way when Mike came running up to us.

"Looks like we have Bio together, cool isn't it." As if just noticing me he turned to me and said "You have Bio as well?" For some reason that really ticked me off.

_What if I did, it wasn't any of his business._

Instead I just kept walking and looked over at Bella and said "No I have a class just down the hall a bi…"Before I got the words out of my mouth I ran into something hard and cold. Looking up to see what I ran into I see before me a very pale guy with messy bronze hair. "Oh man! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" Instead of an answer all I heard was the sweetest laugh I have ever heard.

_Wait….did I just call his laugh sweet? What the hell_ ?

"Yes I am fine, I should be asking you if your alright. You're the one that fell. Are you ok?" He asked. I couldn't believe it. His voice was so calm and yet it was filled with an underline of something dangerous…what is it about him. "Yea, I'm cool."

_Cool? What a lame thing to say._

I stand up and dust myself off before putting my hand out to shake his. "I'm Jacob Black by the way. Nice to meet you…." I leave off hoping he would answer my unspoken question. "Edward, Edward Cullen" He says taking my hand.


End file.
